


Internal Audit

by kankokujinpoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Other, Slice of Life, blah blah blah, rambling really, you have to squint though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kankokujinpoi/pseuds/kankokujinpoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Office AU where the boys are being audited. Guess who the auditors are.</p><p> </p><p>I think there will be additional pairings if you squint, but will lead to Kurotsuki and Bokuaka eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wanted to do an office AU since I work in an office. But my descriptions of departments or positions are probably not accurate at all. So bear with me.

Kuroo, T [16.01.14 09:06]: Kenma  
Kuroo, T [16.01.14 09:07]:We're starting a pool to see how many boxes Bokuto can move from the morning shipment before Asahi notices.  
Kuroo, T [16.01.14 09:07]: We're giving you first pick.  
Kuroo, T [16.01.14 09:09]: Are you thinking of your answer?  
Kuroo, T [16.01.14 09:12]: You can't possibly be that busy already.  
Kozume, K [16.01.14 09:12]: I am currently away from my desk right now.  
Kuroo, T: [16.01.14 09:12]: Yah!  
Kuroo, T: [16.01.14 09:13]: Don't just put your away message on.   
Kuroo, T: [16.01.14 09:16]: We're going to skip you, you're losing first pick privileges.  
Kuroo, T: [16.01.14 09:20]: Are you playing Maple Story again?

Kuroo's desk phone rings the minute his last message to Kenma is sent. 

“Ah, if it isn't my lovely co-worker Kenma--”

“Kuroo, stop messaging me.”

Kuroo swivels a little in his chair. He grabs his chest as if he's been shot in the heart, “Kenma, direct hit.”

“Just get a number from him and hang up, the first shipment comes in right before lunch.” Bokuto leans from his own chair, headset already on and ready to call the other guys for their bets.

Kuroo and Bokuto share an office working in the marketing department for a mid-sized company in the city. The two are also their advertising and sales department. Their location is one of the smaller branches, but they lead in sales, so corporate is fine to leave the branch as is. Why screw up a good thing, right?

Bokuto thinks their branch success is due to location and of course, their awesome sales team (it's him and Kuroo, after all.) But Kuroo thinks there's a little more that goes into being one of the leading branches. Knowing your existing customers, knowing your new customers, and knowing the team you work with. That's why their branch performs so well. They might be few in number, definitely one of the smaller branches, but the turn over rate is basically non existent. There hasn't been an open position since they last hired Yamaguchi in HR. 

When a team works together for a long period of time, they become more like family. So when Kenma calls and says something so bluntly, rather than just responding through their work chat, Kuroo knows something's up. 

“Kenma, you okay?”

Kuroo hears Hinata's voice in the background as well as a few others he doesn't recognize. Are they being robbed? Taken hostage? What was that code word they came up with a few years ago in situations like this?

Then he hears Kenma cover his mouth piece. There's muffled noises and most definitely a panicked Hinata. “Yah, what's going on over there?”

“Kuroo, I have to go, just, please stop messaging me.” Kenma's voice is hushed, hurried.

“Are you being kidnapped? Just send the burglars to us, tell them we have the money. Bokuto and I can take them.” Bokuto is up out of his chair, doing push-ups. 

Kuroo hears Kenma's name being called, before Kuroo can ask who's in the office with them Kenma cuts him off, “I'm being audited.”

The phone connection cuts. The dial tone fills Kuroo's ears. 

“What's up?” Bokuto asks, laying on his stomach on the office floor, full given up on the push-ups. 

“I think... Kenma is being robbed.” Kuroo didn't catch the last word Kenma said to him. He could have swore he said something about being modest, but that doesn't make sense. Molested? How can he be so calm if he's being molested!? He did sound a little more on edge than normal, though. He was talking so quickly and in such a low tone it was hard to get out what he was saying. Kenma's horrible to understand on the phone normally, which is why he's in data entry and coding. 

One would think a data entry position would bore Hinata to death, but with Kenma's help it isn't so bad. The two balance each other out. It's just enough of a fast paced, changing environment for Hinata to never tire and it's a secluded enough position for Kenma to enjoy. Hinata can talk Kenma's ear off all day and the quiet boy will gladly listen and give little input. They work well together. 

The same could be said for all of their departments. Daichi and Sugawara run the finance department. Both are level headed enough and dedicated to take their work seriously at all times, which is a must-have quality for someone you trust your finances with. There are certain things that stress Daichi to no end; fourth quarter numbers, bonus reports, that Sugawara handles with ease. Then, there are other things, like finding a missing expense, or reconciling a default account that cause a Sugawara meltdown. In return, Daichi is able to sift through the mess calmly and efficiently.

Yaku and Lev handle customer service. Some customers want to talk with an upbeat voice with a smile, reassuring them that whatever reason they're calling in will be addressed. Other customers want a stern voice that will get them an answer to their question in the most precise and concise way. Even though Lev might be on the lighthearted side, but he does a good job of not taking things angry customers say too personal. Yaku, for the most part, enjoys the angry customers. He likes saving the sale, making the customer feel like they matter. Alternatively, Yaku also likes telling customers where to go if they cross he line and make outrageous accusations about their company. 

Even their basement teams, Kuroo likes to call them, are paired well. Nishinoya and Asahi are their shipping/receiving department in the basement warehouse. Nishinoya does well handling their vendors or catching a damaged or defective shipment. Asahi keeps the warehouse put together. Everything has a place, there's a method to his madness, one could say. Since Nishinoya trusts his method completely, there's little argument to be had. 

Of course, there are some departments that have similar personalities that it's a wonder how they manage. Tanaka and Kageyama are their delivery drivers. Let's just say it's a good thing they drive separately. 

Their human resources department consists of Yamaguchi and Ennoshita. Both are seen as push overs, but push them too far and they're anything but nice. Tanaka and Kageyama are the only team to push them far enough, but neither boy will talk about that experience again.

And then there's Kuroo and Bokuto. Some would say the two boys are too alike for their own good. Both lean on the extroverted spectrum, but it comes with the position, doesn't it? You have to be charming to be in sales. You have to know how to 'woo' the customer when I comes to closing the deal. What's going to catch your next new customer's attention? It comes full circle to Kuroo's theory of a great branch. Customer satisfaction. Company satisfaction. Easy enough. 

And it's not like Bokuto and Kuroo are carbon copies of one another. Kuroo thinks a little longer before he speaks. Just a little.

“Did you say robbed?” Bokuto asks.

“Yeah, I think that's what he said.” Kuroo is tempted to call Kenma back, but if he really is being robbed he doesn't want to risk making the robbers even more angry with his friend. What if they have weapons?

Bokuto is up on his feet again, this time doing a few squats, as if he's going to be the one to rescue Kenma and Hinata. “Well, did he give you the code word?” 

“What's the code word again?”

“I thought you would know.”

The boys listen for a scuffle below. Kenma and Hinata's office is a floor below their own, but there's nothing. 

“Should we call him back?” Bokuto is on the same page as Kuroo. 

“I don't think so... that could make it worse.”

Bokuto snaps his fingers, “I know who to call!”

“If you even pick up the phone and say 'Ghostbusters' I'm going to rob you myself.”

There's a flash in Bokuto's eyes that let's Kuroo know he thought about it, but he's actually dialing an extension so he knows it's not an appropriate time to joke.

“Yamaguchi, we're being robbed!!” 

Kuroo hear's the 'WHAT' from the other end of the Bokuto's headset and quickly a set of footsteps close to their office door. Yamaguchi bursts through their door, golf club in hand, raised high like he's about to tee off. 

“Wow...”

“You just walked right in here...”

“And endangered yourself...”

“For us...”

Yamaguchi thinks the robber has him pinned, but realizes its Kuroo and Bokuto, bear-hugging him. 

“You're so brave!”

“And here we are, calling you when we should be rescuing Kenma and Hinata!”

“W-Wait you're not the ones being robbed?”

“Kenma is.” Bokuto and Kuroo say into Yamaguchi's dress shirt. Smells like citrus something. 

“Wait, Kenma is being robbed while he's being audited?”

“Being what?”

“Kenma is being audited.”

“By who?” So that's what Kenma had said when he hung up the phone. Oops.

“...Our auditors?” 

Kuroo stands up while Bokuto still clings to Yamaguchi, enjoying how nice the younger boy's shirt smells. 

“We have auditors?”

“Yes, Bokuto,” Yamaguchi tries to gently brush off the larger man attached to his shirt, “internal auditors. They've been here all week.”

“WHAT!?” The boys are in great synchronization today. 

“I went over this at our branch meeting on Monday. Were you guys not listening? Ennoshita told me I should have made you guys repeat what I said.” Yamaguchi looks defeated, tired, and yet relieved, all at the same time.

“How come we haven't seen them around?”

“They usually stick to one department, no reason for them to wander.” Yamaguchi remembers he's holding a golf club and immediately feels silly, “they'll see the whole office by the end of the week anyway.”

“It's Thursday. Where's our audit?” Bokuto asks, sounding a little offended. He hates being left out of anything.

Yamaguchi straightens his shirt and makes sure there's no damage to the door he just kicked open, “if you were listening on Monday you would have known that your department is last. You'll be audited tomorrow.” The sales team high fives.

“Saving the best for last!” Kuroo nods, at Bokuto's statement. Meeting co-workers from different locations is always fun. It's kind of exciting to know that there will be some new faces around, even if it's only for a day. 

Once he's assured the door is in one piece Yamaguchi goes to leave the office. “Although I will say you two are the only ones that actually want to be audited.”

“Why's that?” Kuroo doesn't want to sound stupid, but...

“What does an auditor do, anyway?” Leave it to Bokuto to have no shame. 

Yamaguchi wishes he would have sent Ennoshita to check out the distress call. He thinks about leaving the conversation at that. If they had been listening on Monday they would have known. At the same time... if they knew what they were in for this whole week Yamaguchi would have probably used his golf club sooner rather than later. That's probably why he's so hesitant even now to explain the auditing process.

Fuck it. Yamaguchi's audit was on Monday. 

“It's when our internal auditor's come in and watch what you do all day. The look at your past work, how well you keep your records, if you're within any rules and regulations, they basically pick apart your job and make sure you're doing it correctly.”

Yamaguchi is met with blank stares from Kuroo and Bokuto. 

“We're awesome at our jobs.” Bokuto says and Yamaguchi just shakes his head.

“It doesn't matter how well you do you job,” Yamaguchi sees the hurt expression on Bokuto's face, “I mean of course it does, to me! To us! I just mean that's not what the audit is about.”

“But you just said--”

“I said they're making sure it's being done correctly. Correctly.” Yamaguchi stresses the three syllables one last time before leaving their office. He needs a cup of coffee, and maybe a doughnut. Yeah, a jelly doughnut. He deserves it, dammit.

Kuroo and Bokuto are left in their office. It's quiet. So quiet, they can hear the classical music Yamaguchi and Ennoshit play in their office down the hall. 

“Well,” Kuroo opens a filing cabinet, one he forget they had. He thought the drawer was jammed, maybe the lock broken, but once he finally frees the draw he realizes there are just too many papers stuffed in it, jamming the drawer. He checks the three draws below the first one, but has to stop at the last one because there is an actual lock on it. Neither boy knows where the key is.

Kuroo ends up using the fire extinguisher (also forgotten about) to break the lock. Once the lock is off Bokuto opens the drawer, anxious to find out what's in it. They locked it for a reason, so it's got to be something important, right? Maybe an organized filing system? One with all of the necessary paperwork? 

Instead they find a candy bar, so old the wrapper is worn and colors faded. Bokuto takes it out, opens the wrapper and splits the candy bar in half. He hands one to Kuroo and takes a bite out of his own.

“We're fired.”

“Yup.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this one will be longer than I expected, too. I won't update as frequently, but I try to update weekly.   
> Thanks for reading.

“Yah! Get back here you crazy bird, half of this is yours to sort through!”

“I-I'm just running to the bathroom!” Bokuto calls, already halfway down the hallway. He's praying Kuroo is too far into all of the papers they dumped from their filing cabinet to chase after him. He should have taken the stairs, but the bathrooms are closer to the elevator, so it makes his excuse much more plausible. 

The elevator 'Ding' outs him. 

Bokuto hears another yell from Kuroo and papers rustling, but he's too late. The elevator doors are already closing around him. Safe. 

Then he hears pounding on the elevator doors, “you dumbass, at least go somewhere if you're using the elevator as an escape.” Kuroo is pounding on the doors. Doesn't he know all he has to so it push the down button and the doors will open?

Of course, all Bokuto has to do is hit a button as well and he'll be in actual safety. It's too early for Kuroo to run down at least two flights of stairs. 

It's dumb versus dumber. 

“Yah, open this door right now!”

“You can't make me!”

Even with a two large metal doors in between them, it seems the two share the same brain. It's as if the elevator buttons just now appeared. 

“Don't you-”

“-dare push--”

Ding.

“You better be back in an hour!” Bokuto hears Kuroo through the doors as he feels the elevator descend. “Then I get my break.”

Bokuto slumps against the back wall and heaves a huge sigh. He wasn't planning on running away the whole day, but he definitely wants to talk to someone about this audit thing. Why hadn't the others mentioned it before? Yaku? Daichi? Nishinoya? Didn't they just have drinks together last night? No one thought it would be helpful to mention the supposed hell they all had to go through? 

He looks at the number 2 lit above the elevator doors. So that's where he's going. Any floor is better than the third floor at this point. He'll have to thank whoever pushed the button, unknowingly saving the salt-and-pepper haired boy. Probably Yaku taking a smoke break. Or maybe Daichi or Sugawara visiting Asahi. 

The box stops and the doors announce yet again another stop. 

The doors open and Bokuto is ready bless whoever on the second floor saved his life. A bro hug is the perfect gift. Bokuto's hugs are the best, after all.

But instead of Yaku, cigarette already hanging from his lips, or Daichi, stack of papers under his arm, it's someone Bokuto has never seen before. 

Instead of coming face to face with wide, unsuspecting eyes (because, really, who isn't surprised when there's suddenly a person right in your face) Bokuto is met with half-lidded eyes, almost as if he expected someone like Bokuto to jump out at any moment. 

He's shorter than Bokuto, leaner, smaller all around, but his forearms (the only skin Bokuto has the pleasure of seeing) give away there's more to him than just skin and bones. He can see the muscle in his forearm tighten around the file folders he's carrying, though. Ah, so he is a little surprised, then. 

His skin is fair, but that could be his dark charcoal suit playing with Bokuto's eyes. The suit matched with almost pitch black eyes would make anything shine, he guesses. He doesn't linger on his eyes long, mostly because the shorter boy shifts his gaze low and to the side, to avoid Bokuto's piercing stare. Still, no sign of surprise, just that forearm... 

But his hair.

It looks so. Damn. Soft. The color matches his eyes perfectly. It's shorter than Bokuto's, probably about Yaku's length. But where Yaku's hair has always reminded Bokuto of coarse hay that horses would eat, this guy's hair is the opposite. It's fine, silky, just so soft. There's a shift when he lowers his gaze away from Bokuto. Had it been Bokuto or Kuroo's fat heads, their hair would have given little movement. But this guy's hair moves like wheat being blown gently by a summer breeze. Okay, Bokuto knows wheat and hay are similar in texture, but he's having trouble thinking straight. 

“Do I have something in my hair?” The voice is low in tone and energy. But when Bokuto sees that same muscular forearm run a hand through his hair he's drawn to the hair again. Seeing how easily it moves through one's fingers. Bokuto thinks he might like to feel how easy it would be... how the ends slightly fray, but there's still thickness at the roots, it reminds Bokuto of....

Feathers.

“Can I help you?” This time Bokuto hears annoyance in his voice.

“I don't know, can you?” Bokuto feels as cheesy as Kuroo, but there's something about this guy that just brings out the worst (best) in Bokuto's game. Well, staring blatantly at a guy for the better part of a minute, fantasizing about his hair right in front of him, and thinking of the worst (best) metaphors he can come up is not quite Bokuto's game, but it'll do. 

“I'm sure I can't.” 

“Well then maybe I can help you! Are you lost? I think I'd remember such a nice face around the office.” The smaller man's eyes travel from one side to the other. Making a small pit stop at the top of his lids. Even his eye rolls are apathetic. 

“Sure you can help me.”

“Really!? Anything, you name it.” 

“You can get out of my way.”

“Oh.” Bokuto realizes the elevator doors have been trying to close, but Bokuto is standing right in the middle of the doorway, causing the doors to shake and back track violently every time they think it's time to close. “Heh, sorry about that.”

Bokuto moves to the side, still blocking the doors with his arm so the shorter man can pass. “But really, you lost? There's not many people I don't know that come to our office. I'm Bokuto Koutaro, by the way. Marketing, sales, advertising, you know all the fun stuff.”

“I'm not lost.” Bokuto's eyes widen at the badge the stranger flashes at the elevator to give him access to the basement, the docking lot. How had he not thought of this before. The one piece of news that had ruined his whole morning, his whole day, is standing right in front of him. The badge has a picture of the guy standing in front of him, with the name AKAASHI, K., printed under it. 

“I'm Akaashi Keiji. Internal audit, you know, all the boring stuff.”

Before the elevator doors close completely Bokuto sees the smallest hint of a smirk grace those pretty lips he didn't have enough time to think of cheesy metaphors for. 

Maybe being audited won't be all that bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaku <3

Bokuto rounds the corner to the second floor offices. He can't tell if he's relieved or disappointed that the coding office is at the end of the hall and his destination is the first office on the left. Although he doubts the second auditor could compare to the fair-skinned, feather-haired beauty he just met on the elevator. 

Just as he's about to greet his good friends in the customer service department with what Kuroo calls his 'Triple Hey' greeting he walks into a hand in his face. More specifically, a finger. Don't worry, just an index finger. 

It's Yaku's finger, already knowing Bokuto's volume is about to fill the room, “Thank you for calling F.K.N. Enterprises, how can I help you?” Yaku waits until he's sure Bokuto understands that he's on a phone call with a customer to sit back down at his desk. His eyes match the enthusiasm of the pretty auditor, but are no where near as deep, dark, or sexy.

Lev, however, is as happy as ever to see Bokuto. He's waving hysterically, as if Bokuto doesn't see him at his own desk. Just as he's about to give his greeting he stops, hits a button on his headset and speaks, “Good Morning! F.K.N. Enterprises, how are you today?”

“Alright, and do you have an invoice number for the order?” Yaku says into his headset, eyes not leaving Bokuto. When it's apparent the older boy isn't leaving he dramatizes a silent sigh and turns his attention to his work, “thank you ma'am, and you said the pricing is too high?”

Yaku has been in this situation before. One of the two knuckleheads from sales comes into their office. His office. Yaku's office he's tried so hard to keep order in just to fuck it all up. If the first knucklehead doesn't rile Lev enough to stop taking calls, then the second knuckleheads, sure to round the corner any minute, seals the deal. Damn salesmen. 

His eyes keep moving from his computer, typing in the complaint he's only half listening to, Bokuto sitting in the spare office chair looking dangerously close to breaking something, and the door, anticipating Kuroo coming in with dart guns or something of the sort. 

Lev, on the other hand is full attention on their visitor. Yaku can tell he's put his work on autopilot mode and is watching Bokuto with expectant eyes. He's dying for the slip of said dart gun or rigged sling shot that he's sure his Senpai will hand to him at any minute. Yaku tries not to pay attention to how cute his coworker gets when he's excited. How unprofessional.

With or without weapons, it's going to be a battle regardless. If Yaku finishes his phone call first he can try to keep order in their office. If Lev finishes his phone call--

“Bokuto-san! Do you have another slingshot? Yaku took mine...”

“Well--”

Before Bokuto can get too loud Yaku snaps his fingers at the two. Think of the sharp snap of say... one's ulna being snapped in half. A clean break. Like a dead twig. That's the sound of Yaku's snaps. The threat it brings has the same 'I will snap your ulna in half' meaning. 

Lev ends up taking another phone call.

Bokuto breaks one of their small wooden display models sent by one of their vendors.

Yaku finishes his call. 

Both boys know better than to interrupt while Yaku is finishing a customer complaint. He takes his job very seriously and knows that his customers want to be taken seriously as well. And if by some chance he get's that one person that wants to talk about the weather or tell him about their cat eating their product and loving it, he'll transfer them to Lev. 

He has no time for nonsense. 

Which brings him to Bokuto. 

“What do you want.” 

“Yaku, can't I just visit my two favorite customer service representatives?”

“We're the only two customer service reps. Cut the crap. Where's Kuroo?”

“Yeah! Kuroo can always bring out the fun side of Yaku. He can convince him to loosen up a little.”

“I bet you could get him to loosen up a little if you tried, Lev.”

Yaku turns in his seat, acting like he's just received an important E-mail. He hates that both Bokuto and Kuroo are sly and sharp at the same time. They come off completely idiotic and clueless about everything, but behind that silly act there are comments like the one Bokuto just made that reminds Yaku not to underestimate either boy. Which is totally what they want you to do. Underestimate and then attack to get their way. How... predatory. 

Of course, working with both of them for so long, Yaku has picked out the slight (ever so slight) differences between the two. When they want to convince Yaku of a totally outrageous plan Kuroo will be the first one in. He's one to butter you up, silently preparing to throw you into the fire the whole time. You might not know it at first, but Kuroo knows all along that you're going to agree with whatever prank they want to pull. He'll give you a case of reason. Convincing you that it would be outrageous not to agree with his plan. Opposite of that, though, he knows when he's gone to far. Or, if he walks into the office and senses one person having an off day he's going to make things right. It's not a motherly kindness like Sugawara or an obligatory duty like Ennoshita, but it's genuinely Kuroo and his understanding of people and wanting them to feel comfortable.

If they plan on barging into Yaku and Lev's office, announcing their plan, and forcing participation, they'll send Bokuto in first. It's not that Bokuto is necessarily the brawn of the two, but his energy so high that when it comes to something that they know even Yaku can't refuse, it's Bokuto that will cinch the deal. Or, if their plan is to be executed quickly, Bokuto is definitely the one to catch the smaller boy off guard, and before he knows it, he's in the warehouse sneaking around with squirt guns hand cuffed to Lev in a two person four team death match. There's a method to his madness that he pulls out of nowhere to catch you off guard. Those on the denser side (Lev) might think some of his comments come unwarranted, but Yaku knows better. Just like the stupid comment he just said. 

“You think so, Bokuto-san? How?”

“Use that baby face of yours. I'm sure Yaku is a softy deep down.”

Bastard. 

“Please, just tell me what you want. We're busy today. It's the end of the month and people are balancing their check books.” Yaku can tell the seed has been planted in Lev's mind. It's dangerous when that boy thinks. 

“Ah, right,” Bokuto wheels his chair in between the two reps, “tell me about this audit.”

“Audit? Aw that's no fun. Not fun at all.” Yaku sees Lev physically deflate. He slumps back into his chair and takes the next call. 

“That's right, yours isn't until tomorrow, is it?”

“Yeah can you tell me about him- I mean it?”

This is a new side to Bokuto that Yaku hasn't seen in all his years working with him. Bokuto is nervous. But more than nervous, he seems... anxious? No, something else. A little less worried and a little more excited? About an audit? 

Before Yaku has a chance to answer he hears a call come through on his headset. 

“I'm sorry ma'am could I put you on a brief hold? Thank you! Be right back, now! Good Morning! F.KN. Enterprises, could you hold, please? Ma'am? Alright I'm back, so sorry. But yes, we can schedule a delivery for tomorrow afternoon, not a problem at all....”

Yaku thinks Bokuto should feel more like Lev does about audits. He avoids them at all costs. He's even avoiding the subject of audits. 

“Your audit isn't going to be the same as ours, Bokuto.” Yaku decides to send some e-mails to customers. It's not like he can't do two things at once. Like someone he shares an office with.

“Thank you, have a nice day!”

“Lev, the other line.”

“Oh! Right, thanks, Yaku-san.”

Yaku turns his attention to his e-mails and for a second almost forgets Bokuto is sitting in the office with them. He's never usually this quiet.

“Why not?”

“Why not what?”

“Why won't it be the same?”

“Well, your regulations are different than ours. They listened to our calls to make sure we were staying within our privacy regulations as well as our security compliance. Made sure our ticket orders were entered correctly and in a timely manner, our pricing was right for each region, things like that. You don't have any of that stuff so it'll probably be things pertaining to your actual position in the company. Do you not know your own regulations to follow?”

Bokuto tries to click his tongue like Kuroo does. It's odd to see one boy out of their office without the other...

“Kuroo is looking them up, now.”

Ah, so that's where he is.

“You guys are hopeless.”

“Is it really as scary as Yamaguchi made it out to be?”

Yaku hates being audited, but he knows it comes with the job. And if he's doing his job correctly, which he has no doubt in his mind that he is, then there isn't anything to worry about. Of course... he actually knows his regulations and compliance to follow... 

Instead of reprimanding Bokuto who seems to already be in a hard place, he decides to let experience speak for itself.

“Yah, Lev,” the two older boys turn to see the younger boy's shoulders almost touch his ears. 

“Y-yes?”

“How was the audit?”

“It was good. Good. Fine. Everything went good. I mean fine. No I mean well. Yes. Well, I'm well, how are you? Not good. It's well. WELL!”

“Shit.”

Yaku nods in agreement, “but if you're doing your job correctly then you won't have anything to worry about. Lev is bad at confrontation anything. He thinks he's being graded.”

“I hated tests when I was in school.”

“It's not a test, Lev.”

“Yeah, but if I don't do good then I could be fired.”

“It's 'if I don't do well.' And we did fine.”

“We did well.”

“Yeah.”

Bokuto looks more on edge than before. It's not that Yaku wants Bokuto to be nervous or inflict fear on the usual fearless salesman, but he should know that he needs to be taking this audit seriously. It's his job that could potentially be on the line. Lev has a point. Maybe his scoring system is a little off, but Yaku is sure there are things that could result in immediate termination. It's not about doing things well, it's about doing things correctly. But... in order to do them well, you have to do them correctly... 

Regardless, Bokuto needs to worry about this audit. It's good to worry about things like this. 

“We'll have the same auditors, right? All week?”

This causes Yaku to turn away from his computer. What an odd question to ask.

“As far as I know, they are the only internal auditors for our company.”

“Ah, okay. Great! Thanks, guys! I'll see you at lunch??”

Yaku doesn't realize he's zoned out until he hears Lev place another customer on hold. When did another customer call in to begin with? And why does that piece of information about the audit, of all things, bring a look of relief to the taller boy's face?

“Oh, by the way we're taking bets to see how many cases I can move from--”

“Kuroo already messaged me. I'm guessing at least 5.” Lev says in between phone calls. 

Yaku considers himself one of the more level headed guys in the office. By the end of their audit he actually didn't mind the company of the auditors. They seemed like they took their jobs very seriously, which Yaku respects. 

So instead of questioning the odd behavior of Bokuto, he's learned to choose his battles wisely.

“Put me down for 8.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've all seen those type of Dad's...   
>  Sorry for any OOC.

“I don't condone this.”

“You don't have to.”

“Does Nishinoya know?”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

Kuroo looks down at the folded piece of paper in his hand, “he said the whole skid.”

Sugawara and Daichi exchange glances, giving Kuroo that feeling that he's interrupting something. Technically, he is interrupting something. Their job. 

Kuroo had been waiting for Bokuto to make it back from his break. He made some progress on their paperwork, but he started getting frustrated and antsy. Instead of taking the time to read each paper and making piles according to the type of document, he would find the date of the document and file accordingly. Hey, it's better than nothing.

It was good enough to convince Bokuto that he had actually been working the whole time he had been away. Kuroo didn't have to sell his work much, the neatly stacked piles were enough proof for his sales partner. 

Kuroo was already safely in the confines of the elevator, on his way down, when he heard Bokuto's frustration scream. 

“There's receipts mixed in with proposals!”

Oops.

“I still don't know, Kuroo...” Daichi trails off, turn away from his desk to file something. Kuroo marvels at how well organized their filing cabinets were. Alphabetized, color-coded, laminated file markers. The works. He wonders if he can somehow convince them to give a helping hand...

“Oh, lighten up, Daichi,” Sugawara smiles sweetly at Kuroo, holding up one single finger, “I'll guess one.”

When Daichi sees Kuroo return the sweet smile back it makes him cringe, but only on the inside. He's a nice guy, after all. It's not that he doesn't like Kuroo, but he's always felt a little differently towards his bed-headed, sweet-talking, crooked-smiling coworker. He knows Kuroo is a catch. He's good at what he does, a blast to be around, and is (incredibly) easy on the eyes. What bothers him is that Sugawara seems to think so, too.

“Suga, did you get your hair cut? You look so refined!” Kuroo takes Sugawara's hand while the silver-haired boy is waiting at the printer for his document to spit out. Sugawara giggles while Kuroo bows, acting like he's in the presence of royalty. 

Even when they were younger, in high school, Daichi was always regarded as the 'father figure' of the group. And it carried over into the workplace. Always the voice of reason, one to put someone in their place when needed, but also there to lighten the mood when needed. He's been compared to the type of dad that is prone to crack cheesy jokes, wear highwater jeans, and have their buttons pushed one too many times. 

If Daichi is that kind of dad, then Kuroo is the exact opposite. When Kuroo had been hired years ago he brought with him this aura of fun and cool that Daichi quickly realized he lacked. Suggesting casual wear Friday, birthday lunches, bringing Bokuto on board with him. Every move Kuroo made just oozed cool. 

Just looking at Kuroo one could tell he was a smooth operator. Although it might look disheveled Daichi knows that every hair on his head has been carefully placed. It had to be! How else could he look so good with that hair? If his hair wasn't enough then his tailored suits are a clear indicator. This guy must have to peel his pants off they fit so well. The little intricate details that he puts into the outfit seal the deal. His matching tie and small handkerchief, even his cuff links are carefully selected. 

Daichi glances at himself in the window and cringes. His pants are a little too short, exposing his faded black socks. He's been meaning to buy another pair, but lately, especially with the auditors here, he's had a little more on his mind than fashion. His button up shirt has wrinkles and his tie is never completely straight. No wonder Sugawara marvels at their marketing team. 

He listening to Sugawara ask Kuroo about his cuff links and Kuroo start to tell some story about being on vacation in Italy with Bokuto once. How is it that some guys just have it all? It's not like Daichi is a bad catch, but when you put him up to someone that vacations in Italy? Well... Daichi's version of a vacation is taking a day to buy new work pants. 

“Italy!? That's amazing! I've always wanted to go to Italy,” Sugawara talks while he files paid invoices. Daichi notices Kuroo's eyes scan their filing cabinet a little too greedily. Is he after an invoice? Is that why he's here, buttering up his Sugawara? Er.. his coworker, their coworker.

“You should totally go sometime,” Kuroo offers Sugawara a hand with the files he's holding, “Daichi, you would like it, too. Really great art, you guys should definitely plan a trip.”

Sugawara's eyes are on Daichi, giving him a pleading look, “that would be fun! Right, Sawamura?”

And that's the thing. Kuroo might come off as a big sleeze ball, but he's the nicest person in the office. People think Sugawara is nice. They think Daichi is nice. But Kuroo is the one that will always start the birthday card around, making sure every card is picked to each employee's personality. He organizes Happy Hour after work sometimes, especially if he knows one coworker is having a rough time. He makes sure to always include everyone on sports brackets, organized employee appreciation week, and even hosted an intervention to get Yaku to quit smoking. 

“Say, I have a question for you guys,” Kuroo begins, taking in the view from their side of the office. 

Here it comes, Daichi thinks, the catch. There's always a catch with the two marketing boys. 

Lunch is on them.

But you have to eat what the two order for you.

They've put in a request for a team building day.

But the activity just so happens to be snake charming lessons.

“I'm sure we have an answer, right Daichi?” Sugawara opens the tin of secret chocolates that he hides from Tanaka and Hinata and offers Kuroo a piece. He picks out a dark chocolate truffle. Daichi's favorite. 

No matter how aggravated with Kuroo he is, Daichi knows it's only a reflection of his own feelings of inadequacy. Who is he to blame Kuroo for being so cool? Some people just walk in the light, you know?

“Sure,” Daichi puts on his happy mask and resists the urge crack a cheesy joke. 

“Tell me about this audit,” Kuroo says as he unwraps the truffle.

Another DaiSuga glance. There's no way Kuroo and Bokuto are planning to trick the auditors, are they? That's...corporate suicide!

“What about it?” Daichi asks, waiting for the plan, preparing to advise the taller boy against it.

“Well,” Kuroo scratches the back of his head, “Bo and I are just a little... nervous.”

“Oh there's no reason to be nervous, Kuroo! But I actually have a meeting with Yamaguchi so I'll leave Daichi to it. He's really cool under pressure,” Sugawara gathers the files he just pulled and pulls them to his chests. He's beaming at Daichi and for a moment he feels like the coolest guy in the room. 

“I am?” Daichi's voice cracks. Well that cool feeling didn't last very long...

Sugawara gives Daichi's elbow a gentle touch, waves to Kuroo, and leaves for the elevator. He's humming Daichi's favorite song and Kuroo's giving him a grin that let's him know he knows that's his favorite song. 

Damn him and his coolness.

But then Kuroo clears his throat, “so do you have any advice for us?”

If Daichi were Kageyama or even Tanaka, he'd be telling Kuroo all the wrong things to do during his audit. They wouldn't care that Kuroo and Bokuto's performance affects the branch as a whole. All they would want to do is to make the guy that makes them feel a little less cool look less cool. 

But above all, Daichi is a nice guy. And being the nice guy he is, he knows it's in his best interest for the sales team to do well in their audit. There will be other chances to make Kuroo look like a fool, right?

Maybe in another five years. 

Daichi smiles, “first of all, don't worry so much! Just do things as you naturally would. You guys are good at what you do, they've looked at our numbers, looked at our sales, they know how well you guys perform.”

Daichi sees Kuroo brighten at his pep talk. “You mean it, Sawamura? That means a lot coming from you.”

“From me?”

“Well yeah,” Kuroo straightens a picture of HighSchool!Sugawara and HighSchool!Daichi sitting on Sugawara's desk. “Koushi is right, you're pretty cool when it comes to things like this.”

Daichi is about the thank Kuroo when he continues.

“You've always been pretty cool, Sawamara. I knew if anyone could calm me down it would be you.”

Daichi's heart swells at Kuroo's compliment. He's even more determined to help his marketing team succeed, now.

“So, besides performance, you have all of your paperwork in line, right?”

Kuroo's movements become stiff, he's suddenly found his cuff links extremely fascinating. 

“Kuroo...”

~

Daichi is trying. He's trying extremely hard. But as he's trying to sort through the mess of papers that were supposed to be invoiced months ago he's slowly losing his cool. 

Bokuto is on his left trying to explain what these squiggles mean on a piece of notebook paper. Kuroo is on his right, flashing small pieces of receipt papers that once had ink on them, asking Daichi what they were for. As if he would know. Maybe if they had invoiced their receipts he might have known. But the invoices are just as blank as the receipts. 

Sugawara is going to flip his shit. 

And so are the auditors.


End file.
